Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-94135 (Patent Document 1) describes an embodiment in which a dimple is formed on a conductive pattern provided on a ceramic substrate so that a solder layer for mounting a semiconductor chip is filled also in the dimple.